


Looking Back

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. ''A pretty pet,'' the Sewer King muttered after he remembered scratching one alligator's snout and viewing its tail wagging.





	Looking Back

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

''A pretty pet,'' the Sewer King muttered after he remembered scratching one alligator's snout and viewing its tail wagging. His gentle laugh. Another memory formed. A memory of the Sewer King's tears as soon as the sick alligator ceased breathing. ''A pretty pet. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes,'' he said as soon as the memory ended. 

The Sewer King began to focus on the alligator's grave marker. His lower lip trembled before tears were released. He turned and abandoned the grave marker. The Sewer King was going to move on. *Never look back.* He smiled. ''I will be fine.''

 

THE END


End file.
